


enchanted

by Ikol1312



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Angst, French, I can't write fluff, Inktober 2019, M/M, mostly - Freeform, sur l'air de la flûte enchantée, written while listening the magic flute
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 02:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikol1312/pseuds/Ikol1312
Summary: Salieri vient rendre visite à Mozart après "Victime de ma victoire".





	enchanted

Le son de l’orchestre résonnait dans ses oreilles. Wolfgang leva une main, puis une autre, et soudainement l’idée, la musique, la beauté surgit claire et précise. Il griffonna rapidement sur le parchemin, les notes écrites à la va-vite, illisibles, mais visibles dans sa tête. Il n’entendait rien autour de lui si ce n’était que la musique, sa musique. Les violons s’accélèraient, montaient en crescendo puis rescendaient et……..

-Wolfie ! 

Il sursauta, la mélodie coupée brusquement. Il se retourna lentement vers Constanze qui venait de l’appeler.

-Oui ? 

-Quelqu’un sonne à la porte et demande à te voir.

Sur ces mots elle mit son chapeau à la tête et lui fit un signe de tête.

-Je sors un peu ce soir, dit-elle en souriant. Bonne nuit !

Wolfgang sourit en se doutant parfaitement où sa femme irait. Il la regarda quitter la pièce et dire quelques mots à quelqu’un quand il se rendit compte qu’on le demandait. Redressant rapidement sa veste et passant sa main dans ses cheveux pour leur donner une forme, il se précipita à la suite de Constanze.  
L’estomac de Mozart fit un bon de surprise -et de plaisir- à la vision qui s’offrait à lui. Derrière sa femme se trouvait… Salieri. L’homme adressa à peine un coup d’oeil à la jeune femme, qui s’excusa promptement en passant, et fixait son regard sur le musicien. Il lui semblait à transpercé et sondé au plus profond de son âme.

-Maestro Salieri ? Que faites-vous ici ? balbutia-t-il.

-Puis-je entrer ? 

Sa voix était … rêche. Il semblait ébranlé par un quelconque évènement. Mozart hocha vivement la tête sans penser à répondre. A peine eut-il réalisé son mouvement que Salieri était entré en trombe dans l’appartement.

-Maestro Salieri ! Que se passe-t-il ?

C’était la première fois que l’homme perdait sa contenance devant lui. C’était aussi la première fois qu’il s’invitait de la sorte chez Mozart. Il lui parut sentir une odeur d’alcool. Évidemment, se dit le musicien, Salieri n’aurait pas agit de la sorte en étant sobre.

Le brun n’avait pas l’air de pouvoir se calmer. Il tournait sur lui même en ouvrant parfois la bouche pour dire quelque chose, avant de se raviser et de plisser les yeux de mécontentement. Enfin, il réussit à énoncer quelques mots :

-Mozart. Que pensez-vous de moi ?

Le concerné sourit. Si ce n’était que ça...

-Vous m’êtes très cher, Maestro Salieri.

Cela ne parut pas plaire au compositeur qui fit une légère grimace.

-Comme j’aimerai que ce fut le contraire ! s’exclama-t-il.

-Comment ça ? fit Mozart sans comprendre.

Mais Salieri s’était assis sur le canapé et avait enfoui son visage dans ses mains. Wolfgang fit un geste pour se rapprocher quand la tête de l’autre homme se redressa brusquement.

-Mon ami, haïssez-moi si vous le souhaitez, je comprendrais. 

-Pourquoi donc ? répondit le musicien, ayant un mauvais pressentiment.

-Laissez-moi vous le dire. Je viens de rentrer de chez Rosenberg qui critiquait votre nouvel opéra et je n’ai pu le supporter une fois de plus. Alors voilà la vérité, pure et dure, que je vous offre après tout ce temps. Mon tendre ami, je vous ai trahi. 

Ses yeux semblaient de flamme et pourtant il était au bord des larmes. 

-J’ai usé de mon pouvoir et de mon emprise sur l’Empereur pour vous écarter de la cour et prendre votre place. Voilà. Je ne peux plus supporter de vous le cacher.

Mozart le regarda en silence. Il mit un temps à comprendre ce que toutes ces informations impliquaient. Et, réalisant soudainement, il recula vivement. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Il ne voulait pas y croire.

-Vous racontez n’importe quoi.

A ces mots, le musicien réalisa la froideur de son ton. 

-C’est la pure vérité et je vous demande le pardon. Si vous ne me l’accorderez pas, je comprendrai. Et pour vous faire preuve de ma bonne fois, je vous fais cette promesse : si vous l’exigez, je remettrai immédiatement ma démission à l’Empereur et je vous donnerai mon poste.

Mozart mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits. Puis:

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me l’avoir dit ? Vous n’étiez pas obligé. Je n’aurai jamais soupçonné cette chose de votre part, et même si cela avait été le cas, personne ne m’aurait cru. Personne n’aurait voulu me croire.

Salieri laissa échapper un petit rire sans joie. Un rire fatigué, comme s’il s’apprêtait à dévoiler quelque chose d’important. Cette expression, Mozart la reconnaissait. C’était l’expression de l’abandon, de la perte de tout espoir de reculer.

-La chose est… je ne voulais pas l’accepter, mais je vous aime. Je vous aime comme une femme aime un homme et voilà ce qui me ronge de l’intérieur depuis des mois. J’ai tant lutté contre ces sentiments, essayé de vous haïr, puis de me faire haïr de vous. Rien ne marchait. Vous étiez aveugle à toute ce que je faisais en mal, toujours à me sourire, à illuminer la pièce par votre présence et votre musique. Pardonnez-moi, mon ami, enfin si je peux encore vous appeler de la sorte.

Mozart ne répondit pas. Il ne pouvait répondre. Machinalement, il rapprocha une chaise de lui et se laissa tomber dedans. Le silence était maintenant absolu.  
Puis il laissa échapper un soupir.  
Un soupir si profond et pitoyable qu’il semblait éclater son corps.  
Puis le musicien lâcha un sourire triste.

-Cher Antonio… je vous aime aussi. Mais cette nouvelle me fend maintenant le coeur, sachant tout ce que vous avez fait contre moi. 

Salieri était trop surpris pour avoir honte. 

-Mais, ajouta Mozart, ne faites pas de bêtises telles que démissionner ou vous ridiculiser face à la cour. Je le fais suffisamment bien moi même.

Il se pencha sur le compositeur, éberlué et prit son visage entre ses mains. 

-Et peut-être qu’un jour je vous pardonnerai.


End file.
